


The Missing Royal Consort

by moonlightmagician



Series: Kings and Consorts [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Cheating, F/M, Heavy Angst, Historical, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, M/M, Not the End, Sequel, Yixing, xingsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmagician/pseuds/moonlightmagician
Summary: The King is powerless to utter a word, entirely astounded as the word recoils inside his ears. He gaped into his servant's hesitant eyes searing with disturbance. He couldn't fathom what had just happened. After experiencing an intense vision, reality is way more surprising.A sequel.





	The Missing Royal Consort

**Author's Note:**

> Yessss this is the sequel of [The King's Consort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012805) . 
> 
> As usual,  
> Consort- the King's partner  
> Concubine- the King's second partner/mistress
> 
> UNEDITEDDDDDDDD!! :<
> 
> The latter part was rushed. 
> 
> sorry
> 
> Twitter: [@theshadowchild_](https://twitter.com/theshadowchild_)

"Royal Consort Do is missing," The King is powerless to utter a word, entirely astounded as the word recoils inside his ears. He gaped into his servant's hesitant eyes searing with disturbance. He couldn't fathom what had just happened. After experiencing an intense vision, reality is way more surprising.

 

"No one saw his presence around the palace and he's not inside of his quarter," the servant nervously continued. 

 

"Where is Shaman Yong?"

 

"I believe he's helping on finding Royal Consort Do, Your Majesty." the other answered while still having his head down.

 

"Find Shaman Yong and bring him here at once!" King Kai commanded and the servant hurriedly vacated the room without any word.

 

The ambience, filled of enigmatic despair, confused him. He seemed parallel to a low-class citizen begging for their life to be saved. The misery he's enduring was exhausting. 

 

His thinking turned into a cryptic labyrinth, the cold breeze starting to cry and enfolded bitter limbs throughout his ruthless heart very hard it nearly discontinued thumping.

 

The King is confusedly asking himself the reason why he has to be bothered with all of these messes? He should be grateful an eyesore is gone, without him trying to carry out any immoral acts.

 

This is what he wanted, this is what he wished to the Gods, for his current husband to be gone in that way he can have the freedom without having to think of his responsibilities as a husband and King to a certain someone.

 

The dream.. The devastating nightmare he had, altered his view of the consort and the future plans he thought of were stopped. 

 

 

"Your Majesty, Shaman Yong will enter the room," the door opened and he was greeted by the Shaman looking so tense and tired.

 

"Was the news true? M-maybe he's just in his father's household!" 

 

"Your Majesty, even Official Do is looking for his missing son.” the Shaman answered, still not missing the King's stare.

 

"Then use... then use your power Shaman Yong! You were granted of that ability right? You had performed divination, so I think you may able to find him!" 

 

"Your Majesty, I can foresee what may possibly happen in the future but I certainly cannot predict Your Highness' whereabouts!" the man sneered at the paranoid ruler. "But don't you think it's for the better?" 

 

"Shaman Yong! It's not time to talk about that!" He glared at the shaman; his eyes displayed impatience, similar to a fire bolt that is. 

 

"But it's Your Majesty's wish to uncrown Royal Consort Do. I wonder why you do not look the happiest with the unfortunate news," he provoked the King even more. 

 

The King is losing his mind. The Shaman indeed has a point, however, he doesn't want to hear any of those right now. "Leave my room!" he shouted, but Shaman Yong keep a poker face and soon leave the room after.

 

"Is there anyone outside?" a servant comes in and waits for King Kai's order.

 

"Prepare my robe, now!"

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"Your Majesty, everyone woke up and what welcomed us was a word that Official Do's son is gone," one of the officials inside the hall mentioned. 

 

"What if he's just trolling around? Like what happened before? We all know he's an attention seek---," 

 

"Kyungsoo is not like that, Your Majesty," Official Do finally speaks up. The official is very calm. No trace of anxiety could be measured upon his posture and the way he talks. 

 

"You seemed so undisturbed given that your son is missing, Official Do." King Kai suspected. It is very obvious that his father-in-law knew something about the disappearance of his spouse.

 

"I trust Kyungsoo, that's all." his husband's father stated. The hall is as cold as an ice; no one tried to give any additional comments or even suggestions to find the missing consort. "But Your Highness, may I know why you are extremely displeased? If I know you will be delighted once your husband vanishes. Am I right?"

 

"Watch your words, Official Do!" Kai warned.

 

"Why aren't we investigating the possibility that you may have him captured. After all, you loathe him very much." Official Kyuh accused, making the King more furious than he is.

 

"Enough Official Do! I do not condone any false allegations and you know the consequences of doing so." 

 

"This will surely create a ruckus outside the palace Your Highness. The scholars will do a protest if they know this. An indictment might even happen!" one of the Officials alarmed. 

 

Each word bite only intensifying the flame raging inside of him. The desecrated terms represent an unrefined oil, the king's jaw started to clench. "I'm aware of that. The only way to solve this issue is to find him--"

 

"Didn't you want him ousted, Your Majesty?" the moment the concluding comment had been said, the King lose his temper.

 

"Seal your mouth Official Do!"

 

“I'm curious why Your Majesty is showing any concern to my son just now. Did the Shaman make you drink a potion?”

 

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” the King shouted.“ I order an official search for the Royal Consort—“

 

The King’s father in law suddenly stands up, “There’s no need for that. Besides, my son is safe and he only wished for His Majesty’s happiness.” The official walked out of the hall, leaving everyone confused and the King speechless.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Eunuch Song!” as soon as the King entered his quarter, he immediately removed his Royal Robe. 

 

“Yes Your Majesty.”

 

“Bring Chief State Councilor Jung now!" King Kai impatiently commanded. Knowing that he has to hurry, the Eunuch vacated the room as fast as he can and finds for the person he was told to look for.

 

Jung Ho is the King's advisor. He mostly talked with him and King Kai trusted him so much. Though the advisor had never agreed with how the King acted and his attitude, he still deeply respected the son of his good friend which is the former King.

 

 

 

"Chief State Councilor Jung will enter the King's room now," the Eunuch announced from the outside. The doors opened in unison, presenting the most respected official.

 

"Greetings, Your Majesty." the official immediately scrutinized Kai's expression. The chaos regarding the missing spouse of the King was still fresh and the appearance of the latter doesn't show the one he normally has. "I'm deeply disheartened and sorry for what happened to your husband."

 

"Councilor Jung, stop showing some sympathy. If there's someone who needs that, it'll be his family. I'm not agitated a bit, you know me." his words go against with the demeanor the official can notice. 

 

"I understand, Your Majesty." the official halfheartedly apologized.

 

"Send someone to investigate on Official Do. He undoubtedly knows something."

 

The Official wouldn't deny that. Even him finds Official Do's actions questionable because who would be calmed after realizing your son is missing - given that Kyungsoo is his favorite son. 

 

"Him and Do Kyungsoo - I don't mean to interfere with your order, but wouldn't it be better if you just let them go? You strongly despise your husband." As the words have been expressed, the King flared up in anger. The scrolls rose to the air and was extremely torn. The Councilor kneeled, his head touching the floor as the King's devil side appeared.

 

"You do not understand Councilor Jung! If the nation find out that the King's husband leave, I might be dethroned of my position." 

 

"Official Do had been warning you that but you never listened, Your Majesty. You even wanted everyone to know the lack of infatuation you have for your spouse," The Official's remark boomed like an explosion in an arctic desert.

 

"You.... Are you implying that it's my fault?" His eyes showed disappointment, dullness and it provokes the Official to say something.

 

"Do you want to solve this, Your Majesty?" he asked, hinting for a solution to solve the whole chaos. "Then proceed with your discontinued plan of selecting a Royal Concubine. In that way your people won't question your competency as a King." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"The selection will be made in two days. All of the unwedded daughters of high ranking officials were obliged to participate with it." every official was gathered inside the hall once again. As if nothing happened, the King's advisor proclaimed an announcement in connection to the choosing of the new Royal Concubine.

 

"But was it too soon? I do not get what's the need to hurry with this. The current Consort is still missing! It is a total disrespect not only to him but also with the position itself!" a good friend of Official Do, Deputy Prime Minister Min commented. Many would think that he's siding with Do Kyuh, and everyone would really think so.

 

"Then are you saying that we should wait for him who willingly went away of the palace? The moment he reached the palace gate to leave this place, he's not considered a Royalty anymore. Did I explain my point, Deputy Prime Minister?" the statement was vocalized calmly.

 

"And you must know very well that Official Do must be removed of his position as the Minister of War." the said official isn't surprised a bit upon the sudden proclamation. It is expected already, he's even lucky that he is only removed of his position and no other punishments will be done.

 

"B..But Councilor Jung, Official Do is the only official worthy of the position! No one would be able to handle the affairs except him!" the Minister of Taxation opposed. The others agreed with it. That's why the former King trusted the official so much to the point of appointing one his son to be the next ruler's spouse,

 

"I agree. We should not let the personal matters affect the political affairs. This is a crucial decision and should be made and settled with rational reasons along with objective logic!" the other argued. 

 

"Besides, isn't it Your Majesty's fault why Official Do's son disappeared?" 

 

"HOW DARE YOU BLAME YOUR MAJESTY!" the antipathy is high, needless to say that neither their relationships were being considered. They never fought through swords, let alone words were used to prove a point. "The royal consort is the only person responsible with all of these uproars!" he stated further.

 

"Who are you to vilify Consort Do!" every good friend of the involved Official started complaining.

 

"He failed to satisfy Your Majesty's need! It is an enough reason to be deposed." everyone inside the hall was left speechless due to the Chief Councilor's word.

 

Just how could someone be this narrow-minded? The situation is very similar to an innocent person being charged with something he/she did not committed. 

 

"But the news will surely be disclosed to the public sooner or later! The more we conceal this secrecy, the more damage will it done to your majesty's reign and with us, since we decided to keep mum about it!" 

 

"And people will suspect that something odd is happening inside the palace especially the scholars! They will not acknowledge simple reasons unless we show them a heir that is a product of Your Majesty and Royal Consort Do!" the King stayed quiet through this. He lets his advisor answer all the possible objections they may say.

 

The sigh that was let out by the Chief State Councilor was a sign, not that he already fully settles it but of a representation that he had reached his limits. "We plan to announce the royal consort has an incurable disease -,"

 

"Disease? Are you out of your mind?! My son is more than healthy!" burning flames of violence and grudge exploded in the official's furious glare as those words leave his mouth. 

 

"Your son should've realized the consequences his own father may face upon withdrawing his title as the King's husband. If no lies were made, the whole palace would be in discord and worst that may happen is a war." 

 

Everybody is torn to whom are they going to side; both of them have a point.

 

"It's final, the selection for the new Concubine would be in two days. Don't worry because Kyungsoo will still be the King's Consort."

 

 

 

**(1)**

 

 

 

Palanquins were aligned outside the tall gates of the palace. The candidates were being readied for the inspection. From head to toe, to their outer physical aspects, each of it would be deeply scrutinized by the court ladies.

 

The daughter of Minister of Taxation who was embellished thoroughly made her way first to enter the place. It was a tradition that every candidate must step on the point of the lid of large pot upon going inside.

 

The next one is the oldest daughter of Minister of Law Enforcement. Lee Juhyun was quite famous inside the palace, for she had an enchanting beauty and was rumored before with Prince Sehun. Many even assumed that she will be chosen for the selection if they will base it with looks alone. But unfortunately, they have to follow the traditions.

 

Minister of Law Enforcement Park Hojo's daughter is also garnering attentions for her hanbok's unusual pattern a daughter of a high ranking official would rarely wear.

 

The next in line was the daughter of the Deputy Prime Minister, who looks like she was forced to attend the said selection and also State Secretary Dong's female child is about to cross the palace. 

 

Daughters of several Governors of many cities were also sent by their respective fathers to take part in the choosing of the new concubine. 

 

Lastly in the list is Chief State Councilor's daughter, Jung Ae. She was no doubt everyone is looking forward to see. With his father being married to the former head of the shaman, she both possessed the skills and intelligence of her father, while inheriting her mother's power. But sadly, her mother died after giving birth.

 

The palace is busy; every court ladies and royal guards were preparing for the event. Large patens of rice cake were filled of appetizing sweet red bean and sesame seeds. Traditional foods dipped in powder, are seeking to be steamed by layers of needles. Incalculable dishes and a sweet rice punch were arranged on the red salver.

 

The candidates have to pay their respects to the King first before proceeding to the inspection. As a practice, they bow with their arms raised leveling their head and a continuous heel sitting.

 

"Greetings, Your Majesty."

 

There are eight candidates in total. If everyone would be safe in the inspection, they will all take part in the first round where they will be evaluated based on their behavior and manners; which includes, the gesture of the lady, the way they walk and how they speak. Only five would be lucky to participate for the next round.

 

The King faked a smile to all of them, "No wonder the beams of the sun eventually emit its light after the abysmal visible fog masked it for a period of time." he ogled.

 

"Your grace is immeasurable," they responded in chorus.

 

The King scanned his potential concubine. Their petite build were like of the missing consort; also having an orb same as Kyungsoo's, so easy to read yet so mysterious at the same time. At the end of the day, one of the ladies in front of him would be his second spouse and could possibly be the mother of the next heir.

 

 

 

 

The inspection is done and fortunately, no one was disqualified. They will all enter the first round. It will be done in front of the King, his brother, other officials who don't have any daughters in the selection and chosen scholars. The selection was normally made and evaluated by the Queen Dowager and the King's Mother, but since they're not around, it will be done by the King himself.

 

The see-through curtains built a division between the King and the candidates. They will be asked to serve a tea to the King without making a single mistake or not to spill any of the bitter drink.

 

 

Choosing a flavor to serve is a very essential and a key to provide a tasteful tea. The first one to do this is the daughter of the Deputy Prime Minister. Though not showing any enthusiasm with what she is doing, she still carefully selects a flavor that may help her to win the first round. Her father had informed her of such, and being the first one to do so is an advantage. In politics, there's no such thing as fair. They all know that plotting an assassination to the current King will result to treason, and the King is a very powerful one; heartless and shows no mercy to everyone who he thinks isn't important at all. King Kai can easily discern if someone is trying to commit a treachery.

 

The only way the officials could rise up of their position is to either first, win the King's favor which is more impossible than reaching the sun or second is to be the King's father-in-law. 

 

The latter was the only option the officials were left of. Since the Minister of War had the former King's approval, it became harder for the others. 

 

Now that the King's partner disappeared from the picture, they cannot abandon this chance to make their own daughters a concubine at the very least.

 

After selecting tea leaves for the processing, she smelled the flattened structure plant and show it to the high-ranking persons in front of her. She subsequently filled the teapot of the fried leaves she had chose and it was fermented thoroughly. She let the tea soaked for half a minute, and she let it flow to a decanting boiler, another way to provide the tea a balanced combination. Holding the lid of the teakettle, she started pouring the tea to the cups carefully. After doing such, she handed it to the three important people who will evaluate it; the King, Prince Sehun and the top scholar.

 

Prince Sehun and the top scholar let the King drinks it first before they take a sip of the aromatic drink. The King displayed no emotion and it's a cue to proceed with the next candidate.

 

The first round continues and unluckily, while Park Hojo's daughter is pouring the tea, a minor spillage happened and it denotes that she's already disqualified for the round. Governor Hwang's daughter also failed to serve a refined tea, eliminating her name for being a possible concubine.

 

At the end, five were chosen to participate for the second round which will be held after they had eaten their midday food.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The next round is where they would be tested based on their skills especially their reading, writing and dancing. They will be asked about an excerpt’s meaning and be told to write Chinese characters that could only be learned if you came from a noble family. 

 

It is the scholar's turn to evaluate the mental skill of the candidates. They would be separately asked in a room. 

 

A board was beside of the scholar and with this, he will show a Chinese proverb that will be analyzed by the candidate.

  
  


**" 有缘千里来相会 "**

  
  


"Fate.... brings people.... together.... no matter how far..... apart they.... may be." she slowly reads. 

 

"Chief State Councilor's daughter, please write your answer in the hanji," Jung Ae cautiously covered the brush of the black liquid beside the traditional handmade paper and slowly twist it in order to have the whole fiber coated of ink.

 

She stroked the first character, careful that she may create an unnecessary mess in the clean paper. The scholar inspected her attentively, knowing that she could win the selection. Not only because her father is the King's advisor but also with the fact that he had overheard of a story that she's in fact a human amulet that can get rid of bad spirits. 

 

She composes the symbols in a very fast yet clean manner, shocking the scholar more. She finished it with a smooth mark and places the brush far from the paper. She gave the paper to the scholar in front of her. He bowed to her indicating that she can leave the room now. 

 

The other candidates were also asked to perform the same thing and once already finish, the scholar's final decision will tell who are the daughters who can compete for the final round. 

  
  
  
  


"I want to commend all of you for reaching the final round." Prince Sehun praised. "As you all know, you all be asked of a question for this round and with that, my brother, or the King will select through that."

 

"To what living or non-living thing will you compare Your Majesty?" 

 

"Minister of Taxation's daughter, would you like to answer first?"

 

"I will describe Your Majesty as a money. It is a representation of dominance and that the King has an excellent control of his people." The answer is very straight to the point, but some of the points were vague, not able to fully pleased the King.

 

"How about you, Minister of Law Enforcement's daughter?"

 

Lee Juhyun stoop her head, apologetic because she doesn't know the answer to the question. "I apologize, but I cannot compare Your Majesty to any hideous object."

 

"I see." The Prince sighed. "How about you Chief State Councilor's daughter?"

 

"I can compare the King to a dragon." Suddenly, everyone wonders why she had chosen the certain creature as a representation of the King. "Not because he's known for being a cruel and ruthless ruler, but because he's someone who shouldn't be left alone but on his own cage." 

 

She had stated an answer causing the King to be lost at words. The words exuded into his mind and heart like a poison, his eyes widened and his whole body is shaking. The remark was a cruel slap to his face anchored to the recent happening that keeps on giving him ominous feeling he couldn't figure out. Bits of hope, tiny pieces of yearning, including a tear of stillness prolonged his agony more. 

 

But maybe she is right.

 

He is a dragon,

 

and should never be left alone.

  
  


**(2)**

  
  


The clouds produced the shade of azure, full of nothing except the clearness of it. It blended well with the quietness of the people, gaining energy from the sun. The  _ tangibility _ of it is  _ invisible _ yet they all know it's there. It was occupied of secrecy and boundless longing. Teeming with wonders, but it's still empty. 

 

The west is peaceful compared to any other country. It was lead by the emperor who always thinks of his people first before anything else. The west's palace is lively. It is the emperor's birthday, and everyone couldn't be disturbed from what they are doing. 

 

The fountain twinkled, reflecting the brilliant rays of the sun. The chilly breeze swept to the opposite direction of the transparent liquid, the small waves messed up the calmness of the area and broke the image of the waterfront.

 

The platform is being set. The hue of the celebration is gold, the emperor's chosen color. The chair alone was styled in a combination of gold and red. The red symbolizing the blood the monarch had shed for their land. 

 

Kyungsoo woke up feeling dizzy and tired. He did not know but he feels like he's been unconscious for a long time. After recovering a bit from the nuisance, it took him a minute to comprehend that he's not inside his quarter.

 

He recalled his chamber containing a color of crimson and not gold. He look around more and realized that it's not indeed his room!

 

_ Should he call for a help now? Panic? Shout? _

 

He doesn't know what to do... on where to go.. _ Was he, kidnapped? _

 

Kyungsoo stands up and the door unexpectedly opened. A woman wearing a clothing he is sure a court lady normally wears is holding a tray full of several bowls.

 

"Good morning, Your Highness. I assumed that you just woke up and is confused, but the emperor had instructed that you should eat first before he explains what should be explained." That leaves Kyungsoo more confused. Emperor? As far as he knows, Kai was never called an emperor in the palace. His father told him once that only the King of the West was being addressed of "Emperor" because the land was founded by a King who's a half Chinese.

 

"Your Highness, please sit first." Kyungsoo immediately came to his senses and shakes his head because he's thinking so many things.

 

After sitting on the chair the court lady provided, he was presented of the dishes he's unfamiliar of. 

 

As if she read his mind, she quickly answered, "Don't worry Your Highness, it will help to lessen your headache. The foods originated from China." He nodded with that and weakly took the spoon to eat the soup. The court-lady watched him as he took a sip of the hot potage. 

 

This is the first time he had tasted that kind of soup. 

 

"M...May I know what is your name?" the vixen hesitated.

 

She smiled at him, "I'm the head court lady of this palace, Sang Gal."

 

"W..why am I here? You're certainly not my servant, and this is definitely not my room!" he asked.

 

"The Emperor... will answer that, Your Highness." the mysterious smile of the court lady puzzled him more.

 

Kyungsoo did not ask anything after that. The court lady stayed with him until he finishes eating the courses served to him.

 

"Emperor Zhang will enter the room now," Court Lady Sang step aside after a guard announced that the King will come in.

 

Emperor Zhang? He feels lost and baffled, new faces keeps on showing. 

 

"I see, you're awake now." The man's voice is gentle and pleasant, a honeyed type one. But his first impression of him isn't that good. He somehow doesn't want to trust the person, but he doesn't have any choice since the man in front of him is the only person who can give him answers at the moment.

 

The man is no doubt taller than him; but compared to Kai, he's a little bit shorter. His whole physique and appearance boasts dominance. This person is indeed the King.

 

Right then, Kyungsoo grasped the he still has to ask this person. "Who are you? And... Why am I here?" he asked with a taut tone.

 

The Emperor silently glanced at the court lady, telling her that she may leave the room for now. He sat on the spare furniture beside Kyungsoo and started to sigh heavily. "I don't know where to start but while I was having a trip and when the drape of my sedan was lifted, there, I saw you unconscious on the road." 

 

Unconscious? Road? He did not remember going out of his quarter that day. "W..Where is this place and w..what road are you talking about?" his hands trembled as he asked those questions.

 

"This is the West. I am Zhang Yixing, the Emperor of this country."

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


After the emperor explained to him everything, he called for a royal physician to check on Kyungsoo. He's surprised with the treatment he is receiving when they do not actually know that he's a part of royal family from a different country

 

"You're okay now, Your Highness." the physician said. Kyungsoo is curious with why he is being addressed as Your Highness when he did not tell anyone that he's a King's husband.

 

"Pardon me for asking this but... why are you calling me Your Highness? I don't have a royal blood." the doctor was unprepared with the question. He flinched a bit and he's glad that Kyungsoo did not notice it.

 

"The emperor had advised us to call you that."

 

_ The emperor? Does he know? But it's impossible. It is his first time meeting him! _ The royal physician went out of the room after that and Kyungsoo was left alone.

 

_ What shall he do now? He needs to go back to the palace! To the South where he originally belongs! _

 

_ But he needs to find out first why he was in that road.... _

 

_ That day, he is sure that he stayed at his room. An unfamiliar servant made him drink a soup causing him to sleep and after that.. he did not remember anything anymore. _

 

_ He just woke up in this room, full of gold and loneliness. _

 

_ What if...what if the King is behind this? _

 

_ What if he ordered someone to abduct him and to throw him away far from the place? _

 

_ A lot of what ifs came in to his mind, and the chance of it being true is high. His father must be worried and terrified! He needs to go back now! _

 

_ Kyungsoo suddenly stopped as he thinks of another probability. _

 

_ What if the King had ordered an assassin to execute him?  _

 

_ He's not safe. He needs to stay inside of this palace in order to convince King Kai that he's really dead if he's really the one responsible for his disappearance. _

 

_ The Emperor! Emperor Zhang can help him! All he has to do is to stay at this place for less than a month and ask the emperor if he can have a quiet trip back to the South's palace! And there, he will expose the attempted assassination the King tried to commit! _

 

Kyungsoo nervously bites his nails. His whole body quivered with the realization he came up with.

 

"Your Highness, the Emperor commanded that we should prepare you for the celebration." he was too occupied to even notice that Court Lady Sang was already inside the room again.

 

"What do you mean celebration?" 

 

"Today is the Emperor's birthday, Your Highness."

 

"What? It is his birthday? Why do I have to attend? I can just stay at this room." 

 

"It's a request from the emperor himself, Your Highness. He wants your presence around." the court lady explained. "Please follow me, Your Highness Kyungsoo."

  
  


* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo was asked to remove the royal robe he has on, and what was left in his body was a white long tube garment covering his figure . He dipped into the medium size tub, the water having a temperature of somewhere between the mid level of fire and ice producing a relaxing sensation.

 

The two court ladies next to him were wiping both of his arms until it returned to its original state. The aroma of the red rose petals ringed the room. The amount of the corolla of the red blossom is already sufficient to saturate the skin of the consort further.

 

He was being groomed and there was a set of the clothing he will wear. Kyungsoo was instructed to put his undergarments first before wrapping the outer skirt on his body. The chima's design is unique compared to what he always put on in the South. Every bit of the classic robe has a light hue.

 

The upper part is a flimsy kind with a pattern of the camellia plant on its sleeves. The outer attire composed of two layers; the thick one having a silk fabric while on top of it was a transparent textile placed just to boost the sophistication of the whole clothe.

 

"You look beautiful, Your Highness." The head court lady complimented. Kyungsoo shyly thank the woman. 

 

He was then escorted to a room full of clothes, accessories and cosmetics. One of the court ladies told him to sit on a chair as they prepare for the things to be used. 

 

There was a porcelain container where translucent powder was placed and some powder puffs and brushes were also present. 

 

The flesh-tinted powder was softly tapped on his face, creating a softer and brighter feature. A cherry color powder was also applied on his cheeks. The court lady brushed the waxy solid product and smeared it on the heart-shaped lips of the boy.

 

Kyungsoo was given a mirror and he was satisfied with everything.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

 

"What is it, Your Highness?" 

 

"Is he married? I mean Emperor Zhang?" Kyungsoo asked.

 

The court lady coughed. "He is wedded to Empress Ji Tian." Kyungsoo shouldn't be surprised with that. A King must and should have a spouse anyway.

 

"For how long?" 

 

"For almost four years now, Your Highness." 

 

"Do they have a... child? You know..." 

 

"The Empress.. is not capable of bearing a child." She trembled as the answers gradually leave her mouth. "But the Emperor is kind enough to keep her."

 

Kyungsoo saddens at the though. "It is called love. She's so lucky." he can't help but to visualize something that will never happen. "She's incapable yet she's still loved. How nice." Behind the facade he had, there is sorrow and grief.

 

"Your Highness, it is time." The court lady informed. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know but he's comfortable,

 

and he does not want to go back of the South anymore.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The celebration is not what he expected it to be. Everyone is invited, not like of what the South usually has. King Kai will only allow the nobles to attend a celebration but here... It's different.

 

Everyone is waiting for the Emperor to arrive. The music already started with the similar instruments he always encountered back in his own place.

 

"The Emperor will arrive now!" It's a cue for everyone to kneel and Kyungsoo also do the same. In the West, he's not a Royalty. He watched as the Emperor and his wife walked going through the large table at the platform.

 

The Empress is beautiful. Her face is small, so her lips. Her eyes were squinty, just like of a Chinese woman.

 

Everything is in the color of the deep lustrous yellow shade, truly screaming abundance and wealth of the country. 

 

The people were chanting something and he can't keep up with them. Kyungsoo can also recognize some of the envoys who used to attend celebrations on their country too. 

 

This is bad, Kyungsoo thought. He lowered down his head more so they won't see him. 

 

The big percussion instrument produced a loud sound rising over the gentle wind identical to a feathered creature doing a stunt. The beat of the drum goes well with the movement the dancers execute.

 

Everyone moves their body along with the continuous music being made both by the string and a huge barrel drum.

 

Kyungsoo leave the place for the moment. He wanders around the royal residence as he was getting bored already. The area was filled of various kinds of flowers he had seen just now.

 

Since no one was around the area, he carefully picked several pieces of the lotus flower. When he was about to pick the fourth piece when a voice stopped made him stop from what he is doing.

 

"Your Highness, you're here!" he heard Court Lady Sang shouted. Kyungsoo pouted as it just means that he would be scolded for picking the flowers without anyone's permission.

 

"Court Lady Sang!" 

 

"What are you doing here, Your Highness?" Kyungsoo immediately hides the flowers he had collected behind. The Court Lady, on the other hand was attentive to catch the action. 

 

"Are those... lotuses?" the Court Lady asked. Kyungsoo surrendered easily and nodded to confirm the woman's question.

 

"Yes..."

 

"I believe Your Highness likes flowers," the Court Lady gave him a soft smile. Kyungsoo

 

"I do,"

 

"Are you tired? We can go back to your quarters now."

 

"Yes please."

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“His Majesty wishes to see you,” the servant told him.

 

“Right now?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Kyungsoo picks up the flowers he gathered just a while ago. He then walked after the servant since he isn’t familiar with the whole palace.

 

Upon reaching the certain place, the royal guards opened the door and the servant told him to go inside. He carefully watched his steps while entering and the first thing he saw was the sight of Emperor changing his robes with few servants inside. 

 

Maybe he’s a little bit earlier. 

 

He quickly averted his gaze somewhere but with his peripheral view, he could somehow get a glimpse of the Emperor’s unclothed upper body. Kyungsoo gulped, feeling awkward because this is not the scene he had on his mind.

 

It soon ended and the Emperor commanded the servant to vacate the room.

 

“I apologize if what you had witnessed made you uncomfortable.”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, “It is fine Your Majesty.” 

 

“Court Lady Sang notified me that you want to ask me something.” 

 

“I want to ask.... How did Your Majesty know that I’m a Royalty?... Everyone is addressing me ‘Your Highness’ “ Kyungsoo asked.

 

The Emperor set off a heavy sigh. “What you are wearing that day says it all. That’s why I figured out that you’re not just some commoner who fainted on the road.” the Emperor explained. Kyungsoo listened attentively to the every word that comes out of the ruler’s mouth.

 

“How does the Court Lady know that... Kyungsoo is my name?”

 

The question was unexpected that it even took the Emperor several seconds before he answered the question. 

 

“I-I h-happen to know someone who recognized you! That someone... told me that you’re actually the South’s Royal Consort or the King’s spouse.” Kyungsoo failed to notice the stuttering of the Emperor. The latter breathes out heavily when Kyungsoo seems like to believe what he reasoned out.

 

“May I know... why do you leave your place?” it is now the Emperor who interrogated the other.

 

“I..I did not! I don’t even know why I’m here. I woke up and realized that.... it is not my room.” 

 

“Even though I already know that you’re a King’s Consort, why did you not reveal that you’re from the Royal family?” 

 

“I don’t... want to,” Kyungsoo murmured. “Besides, I don’t have any plans to go back yet. But if Your Majesty does not wish to see my presence anymore I can leave—,”

 

“No! It is fine with me. Though, I’m in no actual position to meddle with your personal affairs.” The offer was good but it is just too good. Too good that it is enough to be suspicious with it.

 

But Kyungsoo had made up his mind, he’ll stay here for the meantime until he finally finds out the truth.

 

“And I heard it was Your Majesty’s birthday... So... I bring a...simple gift for you.” Kyungsoo said, handing the lotuses to the Emperor.

 

With his head down, he couldn’t see the Emperor’s reaction but what surprised him was a big frame who embraced him. 

 

“Y..Your Majesty?” Kyungsoo is worried that he the lotuses may be squeezed because of the hug.

 

“Thank you Kyungsoo, and please, stay with me.” the Emperor silently chanted.

  
  


Perhaps, lying will temporarily stop the vixen’s suffering.

  
  
  


* * *

 

 

Kyungsoo is roaming around the palace when he noticed that the Empress was also having her rounds and is walking on his direction. He abruptly bows to give respect, but the Empress gave him a warm smile.

 

"Would you like to walk with me?"

  
  
  
  
  


"The Emperor mentioned that you were someone's husband," the Emperor's wife uttered.

 

"I am," Kyungsoo shortly answered.

 

"You're from the South, am I right?" 

 

"Yes, Your Highness" They stopped in front of the clear pond. The water is very clear, creating a crystal reflection of them.

 

They talked about the scenery and few things except a topic that Kyungsoo wanted to avoid.

 

“You know... for some people, they will normally ask if the person they are conversing to, has a child already, especially if it is the queen they’re talking to. But the fact that you did not even asked something about it must have meant that you had been told about it already?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen, not expecting that from the Empress.

 

The Empress is... smart. She may look quiet but her eyes tell otherwise.

 

“I...I-m sorry about that, Empress Ji.” he apologized.

 

“But I’m still lucky, you know?... The Emperor is very considerate to keep me as his Queen.”

 

Yes you’re lucky. Kyungsoo wanted to add.

 

“I apologize for asking this but... does the Emperor have any concubine to keep the lineage at least?” 

 

“The people had been so understanding that it is okay for them to wait. The Emperor doesn’t want to have a concubine before, but it seems like he will have one, soon.”

  
  
  


**(3)**

  
  


King Kai let the tea flowed of the white cup. He just became someone's husband once again. The woman beside her slowly drinks the bitter herbal and sweetly puts a wide smile, as if she's seducing him.

 

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty." she said.

 

"No. The pleasure is mine, Chief State Secretary's daughter Jung Ae or is it Royal Concubine Jung now?" King Kai smirked. It will be their first night and the darkness could result to an offspring everyone is waiting for.

 

The tension between the two is all about teasing. Both of them are waiting but neither made a move.

 

"Why Concubine Jung? Shouldn't you be doing your responsibilities now as the King's new wife?" 

 

And that is enough for the woman to do her duty.

  
  
  


Behind the shadows of the palace, sorcery was being performed. Unending prayers for the heaven below were chanted by the Shaman.

 

Tonight, no successor shall be made.

  
  


* * *

 

 

The selected concubine woke up with no one beside her. The King left already as there would be a meeting with the officials.

 

Yesterday, Jung Ae felt it. There’s a strong energy hindering their intercourse from creating a heir. Or she could be mistaken because yesterday was really an intense night.

 

She is aware that the current Consort is missing. That’s why she did not waste the chance of being so, even though she knew she wasn’t the number one; but she could be, maybe not through her title but with the thing inside her stomach that will eventually come soon.

 

The concubine called someone to prepare for her bath. She will go and accompany the King in the hall. 

 

After all, the one who’s suppose to do that job is missing.

  
  
  
  
  


“Since Your Majesty had started having a concubine, shouldn’t the harem begin?” an official said... more like suggested. It made the Royal Concubine stopped from entering the hall.

 

“Minister of Taxation is right Your Majesty. You need to strengthen your connections,” one agreed.

 

Concubine Jung signaled the guard to open the doors. She walked in the middle without any shame. Everyone stared at her as if she’s insane.

 

She went in front. “The King had just his wedding yesterday and you are all thinking of a new wife now?” 

 

“Concubine Jung, please calm down." 

 

"I am yet to give birth to the heir, but all of you are already telling His Majesty to have another concubine?" she hissed.

 

"You are not in the position to speak like that, Royal Concubine Jung. " the room developed into an arctic desert. The coldness of the tension was accompanied of dry emotions. 

 

"Besides, you're just the King's mistress. The King's second."

 

She's raging inside, her body wanted to commit a savagery. "Official Do, I'm surprised that you are still here." she simpered at him. "Given that your son run away, you must have a strong support to keep your position." The woman is very bold with her words. 

 

"I never expect this kind of attitude from you, Concubine Jung. Especially because you are the Chief Councilor's daughter. I anticipated a more eloquent approach." the official replied calmly. The concubine's father is nowhere around since he's attending to some political matter outside of the palace.

 

"Nevertheless, the King chooses to sleep with me and not with Kyungsoo." the Concubine tried to say with a straight face. "Right, Your Majesty?" 

 

Everyone was focused with the Royal Concubine that they failed to notice the quietness of the King. 

 

He was just sitting on his throne, eyes looking somewhere. It alarmed them particularly the concubine who ran towards the King and she tried to talk to him.

 

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty!" she shakes him off in hopes that the King will respond.

 

The officials eyed the two in worry and is just waiting for the woman to give her command .

 

"Call the Royal Physician now!"

  
  


* * *

 

 

The King was pleasantly resting inside his quarter after fainting in the hall. The royal physician is beside the King, checking for his pulse while the concubine was silently watching.

 

"How is the King, Physician Kang?"

 

The physician shakes his head, "I cannot determine Your Majesty's illness, Concubine Jung. I don't think I am the one checking His Majesty. We absolutely need the heaven's power!"

 

"Should I call Shaman Yong--" the eunuch recommended but he was blocked by the concubine.

 

"How disrespectful Eunuch “I believe you were informed that my mother is a Shaman and I possessed the same power myself.” 

 

“Concubine Jung, I’m aware of that but it would be better if we also call Shaman Yong since he is the King’s most trusted Shaman.”

 

Accepting defeat, the concubine rolled his eyes in irritation and with that, the Eunuch went out to call the Shaman.

  
  
  


The moment the door opened, the concubine sensed a dark feeling making her own heart beats ridiculously fast. She suddenly felt dizziness and as the person walks near her, the bad aura keeps on getting stronger.

 

"I brought Shaman Yong, Physician Kang." the Eunuch announced.

 

"Let me check Your Majesty." the Shaman sat next to the King, not giving the royal concubine any glance. 

 

Concubine Jung on the other hand, was still feeling the pain. She couldn't focus at all. She tried to fight it with the same energy, but it is just too strong.

 

The Shaman lets go of the King's hand after checking it for several seconds and when he eyed the concubine, that is the same time her suffering stopped.

 

"I suggest you should distance yourself from the King, Royal Concubine Jung." the statement made the concubine stands up.

 

"What?" though the words are very clear, the announcement confused her.

 

"You slept with the King while a bad spirit is bothering you and now it transferred to Your Majesty." the concubine's expression turned to a bitter one, the shaman's words were bickered with iciness and abhor.

 

"So it is my fault?!" 

 

"Yes." he doesn't hesitate while saying.

 

"Y..Yo-," she failed to continue her spat when the pain thudded, a much stronger force. She tried her best to look at him, though she's already sweating from the discomfort.

 

"Do you get what I mean now, Concubine Jung?" she eyed him with full of anger and hatred, trying to respond but both her body and mind couldn't function at all.

 

"Good. Very well then, please excuse me." the Shaman bowed and the concubine saw the sly smile from the shaman.

 

Then she realized,

 

Kyungsoo is not her enemy. It is Shaman Yong.

  
  
  
  
  


**(4)**

  
  


"Brother, are you sure with this?" 

 

"I'm more than sure with it. I've waited for like how many again? Three years." the Emperor drank the wine. 

 

He invited his younger brother to have a drink with him. It's been a while since he last saw his sibling.

 

"But how did you find him?" 

 

"It just happened, Chanyeol."

 

Chanyeol. His brother - more like stepbrother. He is the Royal Concubine's son, making him the second son of the former Emperor. They were in good terms and treat each other like real siblings. 

 

"So you will make him as your concubine? What if he rejects your proposal?" Chanyeol asked.

 

The Emperor shrugged. He also doesn't what he will do or any backup plan if the boy rejects him. "Then I will just ask the Gods beforehand?" he chuckled, "Or let the Shaman makes a love potion?" 

 

"You're an idiot."

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_ Three months after _

  
  
  


The garden was considered as the best area in the palace. The blooms spread on the meadow having a distinctive color, contributing to the refreshing flame of the day spring.

 

Flowers had been Kyungsoo's favorite things even when he's still in the South. He would check on its preparation, scrutinizing every piece of it if he has the chance too.

 

The blossoms make him happy, makes his inner state calmer. The breeze of the wind outside made the atmosphere impossibly perfect.

 

The colors of the flowers were undeniably captivating to look at. The dazzlingly orange butterflies catch Kyungsoo's attention. The beautiful insect moved from a flower to another, sipping the sweetened ambrosia of it.

 

"You seemed to like flowers so much." a voice startled Kyungsoo and stopped him from watching the scene. "Even the present you gave me was the same sort," the Emperor added.

 

"Your Majesty," Kyungsoo quickly gave his respect.

 

"Every time that I'll walk into you, you're always here. If not here, in an area filled of blossoms." the Emperor commented.

 

"They are my favorites." 

 

"I see,"

 

"The flowers..... they serve as my happiness especially when I'm lonely."

 

"Lonely?"

 

"I don't have my own child... and my husband.... he hates me so much." Kyungsoo muttered while staring at the garden.

 

The Emperor knew. He knew that Kyungsoo's husband is the King of the South. He also knew that he hated him.

 

"Is that the reason why you leave?" it wasn't really a question because the Emperor exactly knows why and how Kyungsoo is in his place.

  
  


"I.. I never leave the palace.... I may have thought of that idea times ago but no, I did not leave. M-Maybe it is my husband's doing." Emperor Zhang secretly smiled. This is what he wanted, for the vixen to accuse his rival.

 

"Do you want to be loved, Kyungsoo?" the consort confusedly looked at the Emperor.  _ Of course everyone wants to be loved, who wouldn't? _

 

Taking Kyungsoo's stare as a response, the Emperor spoke again, "Be my concubine."

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Emptiness covered Kyungsoo. He can't see the light nor can feel any excitement. Only the semi-darkness of the statement ate him. He should be happy - for once, he was loved. Someone actually cared for him; but he feels like there is something wrong. The proposal was too sudden. He can't understand what he had heard.

 

Several months of staying in the palace, everyone thought he's bubbly. The servants were glad to witness the boy finally smile again. 

 

The offer is good. It is what he wanted. He was never asked before and it excited him in the wrongest possible way. 

 

He wanted to know what happiness feels like but now that he was given the chance to, he's pushing it away. 

 

When he was at the South, he was the  _ consort _ yet he was treated as _ number two. _

 

And now, he was asked to be someone's  _ concubine _ , and it simply means that he'll still be  _ number two _ .

 

For once, he wants to be the  _ priority _ .

 

in terms of the  _ title _ , and with the  _ treatment _ .

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

  
  
  
  
  


"Do you already have the answer to my proposal Kyungsoo?" the Emperor confidently asked. They were currently inside the Emperor's quarter and the ruler asked the servants and guard to leave the room for a moment.

  
  


"Yes, Your Majesty." the Emperor's smile faded with the tone the consort lets out. He suddenly feels nervous.

  
  


"I want to go back of the South."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

 

 

"Deliver that letter. You already know who the receiver is." the messenger had bowed before he disappeared on the King's sight. 

 

Emperor Zhang watched as the consort entered the palanquin.

 

He's disappointed, angry and sad. 

 

The consort made a wrong decision. But since it is what the other's wish. He granted him freedom... freedom to leave his side.

 

"Brother, why are you standing there?" since he wasn't given a response, Chanyeol followed his brother's gaze only to see a not so good sight. He tried to lighten up the mood by asking a possibility he knows is wrong.

 

"So... will he go to the market or the city? It's the first time, though." Chanyeol faked a laugh.

 

"He's leaving..." the prince gulped. He recognized the volume of his brother's voice... and it is not so good.

 

"W..What do you mean?"

 

"You know what I mean, Chanyeol."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that brother." Chanyeol quickly admitted, aware that the Emperor doesn't like liars yet is a liar himself. "I bumped into messenger Yoo just now and he's holding a letter if I'm not mistaken. Is something wrong?"

 

Emperor Zhang smirked, his eyes flared as the gates of the palace opened. "Oh no brother, everything is fine. Everything is totally fine."

 

"Then.... what is the content of the letter all about? I assumed it was for that person right?"

 

"It's a declaration, Chanyeol." 

 

"Dec...la...ration?" Chanyeol repeated. He doesn't like where the conversation is going.

 

"Declaration of war."

 

**Author's Note:**

> :(  
> im the type of person who likes to separate the parts of the stories, especially because i have another title in my mind for the certain part/sequel (so i hope everyone wouldn’t be confused with why the sequel and the last part would be separated like the first and the second and why this was marked as complete [but don’t worry i’ll make these three a series w/ the series option] hahaaha ) jcjff it just became a habit of mine even beforeee 
> 
> Twitter: [@theshadowchild_](https://twitter.com/theshadowchild_)
> 
> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED


End file.
